cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Paul Bettany
Paul Bettany (1971 - ) Film Deaths *''The Game of Death (The Death Club; The Suicide Club)'' (2000) [Shaw]: Stabbed in the stomach by Catherine Siggins, while David Morrissey looks on in horror. *'[[Dogville (2003)|''Dogville (2003)]]' [''Tom Edison]: Shot in the back of the head by Nicole Kidman, after James Caan's thugs kill everybody else in the town. *''The Reckoning (Morality Play)'' (2003) [Nicholas]: Stabbed to death by Vincent Cassel. *''The Da Vinci Code'' (2006) [Silas] : Shot to death by police after Paul accidentally shoots Alfred Molina. *''Firewall ''(2006) [Bill Cox]: Impaled through the back with a pickaxe during a struggle with Harrison Ford. *''Legion ''(2010) [Michael]: Playing an archangel turned mortal, he is stabbed in the chest by Kevin Durand with a spiked mace at the end of a fight (with his body disappearing as he dies). He later is brought back as an angel by God. *''Journey's End (2017) '[Osborne]: Killed (off-screen) in No Man's Land while out on a raid; he does not return. *[[Avengers: Infinity War (2018)|''Avengers: Infinity War (2018)]] '[Vision]: (1) Explodes when Elizabeth Olsen uses her powers to destroy the Infinity Stone powering his body at his own request, in order to prevent Josh Brolin from acquiring it. (2) After Josh uses the power of the Time Stone to turn back time and prevent the first death occuring, Paul is killed again when Josh rips the Stone out of his head. His body is shown again when Elizabeth holds Paul's body before she disintegrates, and again with Chris Evans, Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo, Don Cheadle, Bradley Cooper and Chris Hemsworth by Paul's side. (Paul was wearing heavy make-up for this role). *''Solo: A Star Wars Story'' (2018) [Dryden Vos]: Stabbed in the chest with his own blade by Emilia Clarke at the end of their fight. Notable Connections *Son of Thane Bettany (ballet dancer). *Mr. Jennifer Connelly. Gallery Paulbettany.jpg|Paul Bettany in Dogville Cox's_death.png|Paul Bettany in Firewall legion374.jpg|Paul Bettany in Legion 1541087711-vision-infinity-war.jpg|Paul Bettany in Avengers: Infinity War solo-movie-screencaps.com-13763.jpg|Paul Bettany in Solo: A Star Wars Story Category:Actors Category:British actors and actresses Category:English actors and actresses Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Atheist Category:1971 Births Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide by cop or criminal Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by heart failure Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Actors who died in Lars von Trier movies Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in Ron Howard Movies Category:Marvel Stars Category:Star Wars cast members Category:Parents Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Musicians Category:Imagine Stars Category:BBC Stars Category:Actors who died in Paul McGuigan Movies Category:Dysfunctional Family Stars Category:War Stars Category:History Stars Category:Captain America Cast Members Category:Iron Man Cast Members Category:Avengers Cast Members Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Adventure Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Actors who died in Russo Brothers Movies Category:People who died in a Star Wars film Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Motor Mouths Category:Actors who died in Richard Loncraine Movies Category:Death scenes by bodily shooting Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by bodily accident Category:Death scenes by bodily impalement Category:Death scenes by bodily stabbing Category:Death scenes by projectile Category:Death scenes by bodily projectile Category:Mystery Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Actors who died in Scott Stewart Movies Category:People who died in Avengers Movies Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees